Up to now, transportation means have included automobiles, motorcycles, bicycles, etc. The automobiles and motorcycles have equipped with built-in storage batteries while the bicycles haven't equipped with built-in power systems yet. Generally speaking, only the manpower can drive the bicycles. The riders are safe from danger in the daytime, but they are not safe from danger in the nighttime because of poor visibility.
For the purpose of protecting the riders from harm, several light-reflecting belts and twinkle lights have been mounted on chair cushions or wheels of commercial bicycles to notify automobile and motorcycle drivers of the existence of riders. Besides, in order to light up the twinkle lights that mount on the bicycles, the bicycles must be provided with batteries or electricity-producing machines such as those disclosed in Taiwan Patent No. 533,145, entitled “A bicycle hub having an electricity generator”, and Taiwan Patent No. 514,030, entitled “A reparable hub”. Although these conventional structures enable the bicycles to supply electric power for the twinkle lights by themselves, they are very complex and have high processing and component costs since it is not easy to assemble these structures. Furthermore, the operation of these conventional structures is laborious and the conventional electricity generators will not work until the bicycles reaches specific speeds.
In view of the above-mentioned conventional deficiencies, the present inventor makes a diligent study to provide consumers with a shock-absorbable electricity-producing apparatus that utilizes difference in ground height to produce electric power without causing burden and resistance in accordance with the motive of the present invention.